The present invention is generally directed to an apparatus for supporting a person""s weight on a tree or pole. More particularly, the invention is directed to a climbing tree stand for aiding a hunter in climbing a tree, and for supporting the hunter above the ground in the tree.
It is well understood by deer hunters that an advantage may be gained by elevating themselves well above the deer, such as up in a tree. When the hunter is in an elevated position, a deer is less likely to see or smell the hunter. The elevated position also gives the hunter a better view of the approaching deer, and often times, a better shooting angle.
Although there are several commercially-available devices that aid a hunter in climbing a tree, and in supporting the hunter while in the tree, these known devices are lacking in several respects. Many of the devices are unsafe, in that they may lose their grip on the tree if the hunter shifts his weight in one direction or another. Many of the devices do not offer the hunter the flexibility of sitting or standing, or of choosing the height of the sitting position relative to the device structure. Most of the devices are unwieldy and difficult to use.
Therefore, what is needed is a climbing tree stand that provides safety, flexibility, and ease of use.
The foregoing and other needs are met by an apparatus for aiding an operator in attaining an elevated position in a tree or the like, and for providing support for the operator while in the elevated position. The apparatus includes an upper support assembly and a lower support assembly. The upper support assembly includes an upper support frame having substantially parallel and opposing first and second upper support arms that are joined to a transverse rail. An upper cantilever frame is rigidly attached near the top of the upper support frame, between and in rear of the first and second upper support arms. Attached to the upper cantilever frame is an upper tree-engagement cleat that is centered between and in rear of the first and second upper support arms. The upper tree-engagement cleat provides for contacting the trunk of the tree at two upper engagement locations.
The upper support assembly also includes an upper tree-engagement strap that attaches at one end to the first upper support arm, wraps around the trunk of the tree, and attaches at the other end to the second upper support arm. When cinched tight, the upper tree-engagement strap pulls the top of the upper support frame toward and adjacent the trunk of the tree, thereby causing the upper support frame to be cantilevered on the upper cantilever frame, such that the bottom portion of the frame is suspended outward from the trunk of the tree.
The upper support assembly further includes a seat that may be attached to the upper support frame in at least two seating positions. In each of the seating positions, the seat is positioned below the upper tree-engagement cleat, such that, when the operator is seated in the seat, the seat supports the operator""s weight at a point substantially below the locations where the upper tree-engagement cleat engages the trunk of the tree. In this way, the operator""s weight maintains tension on the upper tree-engagement strap and causes the upper tree-engagement cleat to be pressed into the trunk of the tree. Even in situations in which the operator""s weight is removed from the seat, such as when the operator stands on the platform of the lower assembly, the cantilevered weight of the upper support assembly keeps the cleat tightly engaged with the trunk of the tree. This prevents the upper assembly from inadvertently sliding down or shifting on the tree.
The lower support assembly, which is positioned on the tree below the upper support assembly, includes a lower support frame having substantially parallel and opposing first and second lower support arms joined to a transverse platform. The transverse platform is disposed between the first and second lower support arms, and near the bottom of the lower support frame. A lower cantilever frame is rigidly attached near the top of the lower support frame, between and in rear of the first and second lower support arms. A lower tree-engagement cleat, which is rigidly attached to the lower cantilever frame and substantially centered between and in rear of the first and second lower support arms, contacts the trunk of the tree at two lower tree-engagement locations.
A lower tree-engagement strap attaches at one end to the first lower support arm, wraps around the trunk of the tree, and attaches at the other end to the second lower support arm. When cinched tightly, the lower tree-engagement strap pulls the top of the lower support frame toward and adjacent the trunk of the tree, thereby causing the lower support frame to be cantilevered on the lower cantilever frame, such that the transverse platform is suspended outward and away from the trunk of the tree.
When the operator stands on the transverse platform, the transverse platform supports the operator""s weight at a point substantially below the two lower engagement locations where the lower tree-engagement cleat engages the trunk of the tree. In this manner, the operator""s weight on the transverse platform maintains tension on the lower tree-engagement strap and causes the lower tree-engagement cleat to be firmly pressed into the trunk of the tree. Even when the operator""s weight is removed from the platform, such as when the operator sits in the seat, the cantilevered weight of the lower support frame and platform keep the cleat tightly engaged with the trunk of the tree. This prevents the lower assembly from inadvertently sliding down or shifting on the tree when the operator sits in the seat.
In preferred embodiments, the seat may be attached to the upper support frame in upper and lower seating positions. In the upper seating position, the seat is positioned above the transverse rail, thereby providing an optimum position for bow hunting. In the lower seating position, the seat is positioned below the transverse rail, which provides an optimum position for gun hunting.
In some preferred embodiments, apparatus may be converted into a game cart by attaching the top portion of the upper support frame to the top portion of the lower support frame. The transverse rail serve s as a handle for lifting and pulling the game cart as a pair of wheels on the transverse platform rotate in contact with the ground.